Samuel Heber Kimball (1851-1943)
}} Biography Personal Timeline * Son of Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) and Ann Alice Gheen (1827-1879) * 1851-Dec-09 : Birth in Salt Lake City, Utah Territory * 1869-Oct-30 : Married (1) to Oradine Merrill Pratt (1853-1872) - Daughter of LDS Pioneer, Orson Pratt. * 1873-Sep-08 : Married (2) to Martha Isadora Schofield (1852-1901) in Salt Lake City after death of first wife * 1902-Apr-02 : Married (3) to Rosabell Thomas (1871-1946) in Salt Lake City after death of second wife. * 1943-Apr-18 : Died in Salt Lake City, Utah and buried in Maeser Fairview, Uintah, Utah two days after. Wedding Announcement * of S.H. Kimball and Oradine Pratt In this city, October 30th, by Prest. D.H. Wells, Mr. Samuel H. Kimball, son of the late Prest. H.C. Kimball, and Miss Oradine Pratt, daughter of Elder Orson Pratt. * Deseret News, Nov. 9, 1870 * Announcement 1943 Obituary * in Salt Lake Tribune Samuel Heber Kimball, 91, until the time of his death the eldest living son of the late Heber C. Kimball, first counselor to Brigham Young and second president of the L.D.S. church, died Sunday at 7:35 a.m. in a Salt Lake hospital of ailments incident to age. After engaging in freighting between Salt Lake City and North Platte, Neb., in the early days Mr. Kimball had been a rancher and farmer much of his life, having assisted in pioneering Grouse Creek, northern Utah, and Alberta, Canada. Mr. Kimball was born December 9, 1851, in the vicinity of North Temple and Main streets, a son of Heber C. and Ann Alice Gheen Kimball. At one time he was bishop of the Grouse Creek LDS ward, and he had known personally all presidents of the LDS church since and including President Brigham Young. A resident of Murray most recently, Mr. Kimball was well known throughout the city. His home was at 233 Vine street. He had been married three times to Oradine Pratt, daughter of Orson Pratt; Isadora Schofield and Rosabelle Thomas, the last of whom survives. Of his second marriage, a daughter, Mrs. Clara Ann Foley of Port Noody, British Columbia, survives. Of his second marriage, four sons survive: Leo Thomas Kimball of Portland, Ore.; Samuel Heber Kimball Jr. of Salt Lake City; George Lewis Kimball of Los Angeles; and Preston Gordon Kimball of Monterey, Cal. Two brothers and two sisters also survive: Albert H. Kimball, Mrs. Rosalia Kimball Edwards and Mrs. Alice Kimball Smith, all of Salt Lake City, and Hyrum H. Kimball of Canada. Funeral services will be conducted Tuesday at 12:15 p.m. in the Seventeenth LDS ward chapel, 141 West First South street. Speakers will be S. Farnham Kimball and Andrew K. Smith. Invocation will be by Heber C. Smith. Pallbearers will be C.A. Kimball, Crozier Kimball, Don Carlos Kimball, Ranch S. Kimball, Dr. LeRoy Kimball and Quince Kimball. Burial will be in the Vernal city cemetery. Salt Lake Tribune, Apr. 19, 1943 transcribed and proofread by David Grow, Jan. 2006 Family 1st Marriage: Oradine Pratt 1869-Oct-30 : Married Oradine Merrill Pratt (1853-1872) - Daughter of LDS Pioneer, Orson Pratt. # Elmo Kimball (1871-1872) - mother and child died at childbirth. 2nd Marriage: Martha Schofield 1873-Sep-08 : Married Martha Isadora Schofield (1852-1901) in Salt Lake City. # Samuel Henry Kimball (1874-1875) - died young # Theodore Melvin Kimall (1879-1885) - died young # Clarrissa Ann Kimball (1885-1968) - m. Charles Stewart Marriage to Rosabell Thomas 1902-Apr-02 : Marriage to Rosabell Thomas (1871-1946) at Salt Lake City, Utah. # George Kimball - listed as son in his obituary - wrong birth date on file # Leo Thomas Kimball (1903-1976) # Samuel Heber Kimball (1905-1984) - Samuel Jr, - m. Grace Hall # Preston Gordon Kimball (1916-1996) - m. Nellie Trussel Family records show an 1874 birthdate for son George which significantly deviates from the 1871 birthdate of his mother. Research Notes 4th Marriage Marriage to Lathilla Pratt Family records show a 1870 marriage to Lathilla Pratt with one child. But they are not mentioned in his obituary. References * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * Jared Pratt Family Association * Obituary of S.H. Kimball -